Air bed systems, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,172 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, generally allow a user to select a desired pressure for each air chamber within the mattress. Upon selecting the desired pressure, a signal is sent to a pump and valve assembly in order to inflate or deflate the air bladders as necessary in order to achieve approximately the desired pressure within the air bladders.
In various examples, an air mattress control system allows a user to adjust the firmness or position of an air mattress bed. The mattress may have more than one zone thereby allowing a left and right side of the mattress to be adjusted to different firmness levels. Additionally, the bed may be adjustable to different positions. For example, the head section of the bed may be raised up while the foot section of the bed stays in place. In various examples, two separate remote controls are used to adjust the position and firmness, respectively.
A common problem experienced by many people is snoring. Snoring can not only result in poor sleep quality and potential health issues, but it can also disturb another person who is sleeping in the same room, such as a spouse sleeping in the same bed. Some people deal with the problem by waking the snorer up in order to stop the snoring. However, the snorer often begins snoring again after going back to sleep. Moreover, waking the snorer also interrupts the snorer's sleep.